


Hey Batter Batter

by Fratboybry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, High School AU, Softball AU, hopefully, i don’t even know where this is going, rivals au, this fic is like a fever dream yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratboybry/pseuds/Fratboybry
Summary: -On hold for the time being-The rivalry between the Northside Knights and Southside Spartans was as old as the schools themselves. Clarke Griffin, the captain and starting pitcher of the Spartan softball team knew this as gospel. So why does she have all the feelings for the first baseman and captain of her biggest rival?ORThe High School/Enemies to Lovers/Softball AU nobody wanted, but my dumbass had to write anyway.





	1. Lexa-Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Very short intro just so I can stay I started this work. Everything will pick up speed very quickly, cause I don’t hve much time for big slow burn. I got ADHD peeps, and my gay jock/nerds need to fall in love. 
> 
> This was largely inspired by iamthegaysmurf/half’s fic ‘Stop Making Eyes At Me (But I Don’t Really Want You To)’ which is wayhaught + softball that you must read asap if you haven’t. 
> 
> Drop a comment if you’re excited, or simply just scream obscenities at me, either works, and I’ll update soon!

“C’mon, Lexi. Lighten up.” Anya teased as she rolled the wiffle ball effortlessly across her fingers. 

“Don’t call me that!” Lexa yelled, swinging the plastic bat towards the ground, kicking up a cloud of red dirt that made her eyes sting.. Her face was red, her knuckles were red, and her eyes were red, but she refused to let her sister see any of it. 

“Lex, when you swing, you gotta rotate your shoulder and step. Just standing still won’t get you any power.” Anya reminded her, stepping back into the “pitcher’s mound”, a pile of dried mud and dead grass that hardened in the summer sun. 

Lexa nodded, knowing that while she hated her sister and her teasing, Anya was always right when it came to baseball. 

“Step out with your left foot, drop your shoulder, and swing. Make sure you keep your hips straight and and let your momentum meet the ball. Come on, Lex. I know you can do this.” 

Huffing as she dug her toe into the dirt, Lexa took a deep breath and leveled the bat with her ear just like Anya taught her. Her sister stepped into her throw, putting the wiffle ball right down the middle of the box for Lexa to swing at. 

And for the first time in her short but adventurous nine years, Lexa watched a ball that she hit sail through the air and land neatly in the outfield.


	2. Clarke-Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s short but necessary. Next chapter is coming soon hopefully. (And yes, I used Wikihow to write this.)

Clarke kicked the pitcher’s mound, effectively stubbing her toe.

“Clarke, calm down. Getting frustrated will only make this worse.” Her dad said gently, crouching back down behind the plate.

“I don’t get it! It doesn’t work!” Clarke defended, then shot a glare at the ball, offended.

“It doesn’t work yet. It’s gonna take time, hon.” Jacob corrected her. “We’re here to give you a head start. You’ll be the only one in league who can pitch when it’s time.”

Clarke thought for a moment. She knew her dad was right, but she wanted to stay angry. She settled for kicking the mound again, then stepped back into position.

Concentrating hard, she lined up her back foot, zeroed in on her target, gripped the laces, stepped forward, swung it up and over her shoulder quick, and snapped her wrist as she released. She followed through as the ball zipped through the air, hitting her father’s catching glove fast and hard with a resounding _THUMP_.

Jacob rose from his crouched position, gently extracting the ball in disbelief. “Yeah, I think that’ll work.”

**Author's Note:**

> STALK ME:  
> Tumblr: fratboybry [writing] | lexasfavoritecandle [personal]  
> Instagram: fratboybry


End file.
